As a commodity sales processing apparatus, for example, a terminal attached to a POS terminal, a register, or the like, there is a terminal for card settlement. This terminal includes a display section, an operation surface section, and a card reader and displays information concerning sales of commodities on the display section.
A store clerk in a store inputs a sales price using a ten key of the operation surface section and inserts an IC card, a debit card, or a credit card presented by a customer into a card reader of the terminal, whereby settlement is completed.
Various operation buttons are disposed on the operation surface section. Information is input by pressing of the operation buttons. One of the operation buttons is used as a reset button. When the reset button is pressed, the input information and read information of the card reader are reset.
The various operation buttons are usually provided near the card reader because of a structural limitation and the upper ends of the operation buttons are projected upward from the operation surface section (see, for example, JP-A-2004-94841).
Therefore, in the past, when the store clerk slides the card along the card reader, in some case, a hand holding the card touches some of the operation buttons by mistake and depresses the operation buttons.
In this case, it is likely that the store clerk performs undesired operation. In addition, when a depressed operation button is the reset button, it is likely that information read by the store clerk is reset. When the store clerk depresses the reset button, the store clerk has to input the information again. Therefore, it is likely that the store clerk gives an unpleasant feeling to the customer and loses a chance of commodity sales.
Therefore, it is desired that, when the store clerk slides the card along the card reader, the hand holding the card does not touch the operation buttons.